


Seduction in Three Acts (The Teenage Guy Edition)

by magicalrachel



Category: High School Musical (2006 2007 2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalrachel/pseuds/magicalrachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Chad and Ryan both think too much. Especially when it comes to romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction in Three Acts (The Teenage Guy Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Mel for writing *that* and encouraging me to write this, and to Amy for her amazing msn response to Acts 1 and 2, and for her answer to the multiple choice question that helped write Act 3. You guys rock (pun not intended). Given that none of this happened in High School Musical, I think we can safely say that it isn't mine. Shame really.

Act I  
Chad doesn't think he's ever kissed anyone the way he kisses Ryan in the empty kitchen after everyone's shifts have finished; all harshness and teeth and want. Ryan's back is against the wall, trapped between the wooden panelling and Chad himself: pinned. Good. The entire summer has been leading to this moment and Chad doesn't think he could let Ryan go even if he wanted to.

Ryan's face is the picture of surprise when Chad pulls away because somewhere along the line he remembers that he has to breathe or there won't be any more kissing in his future. He brings his fingers to his lips and traces round them, ghosting over them. He's attempting to figure out if what just happened actually happened, or if he's somehow back in that one really good wet dream he had where Chad found him in his suite looking all sad and lonely, and _took him_ against the wall. He blinks several times and still sees Chad in front of him. It's then he feels the sweat forming on his overheated body and realised that this really must be happening, because there's no way he would be sweating in one of his dreams. In which case... he stares at Chad incredulously, and Chad starts to wonder if there's something on his face.

"But you're... you said... I thought you were straight!" Ryan fumbles over his words, and cringes internally because, really, this conversation went a lot better in his dream. He ducks his head down and blushes, looking to the floor and really, really hoping that Chad isn't going to say that, sorry, there's been a mistake and Ryan is just an experiment and can they just forget the whole thing ever happened because it meant nothing anyway.

Chad tips Ryan's chin back up with a finger and looks him in the eyes, trying to show him everything he can't say about how he's been watching Ryan all summer and realised he was gay nearly three weeks ago and came out to his mom and Troy and Taylor over a week ago, and how he can't get Ryan out of his head and can't they just be boyfriends already? He then averts his gaze, burying his face in the other boy's shoulder, going to speak in his ear.

"So did I," Chad almost breathes rather than whispers, his teeth grazing the skin below Ryan's right earlobe. "Apparently we both think too much."

And if Ryan isn't satisfied with this answer he doesn't say anything, but judging by the expression on Ryan's face and the way his teeth are gritted to keep from crying out as Chad mouths a trail of damp kisses from his neck to the top button of his shirt, Chad really isn't surprised.

 

Act II  
Ryan grips Chad's shoulders, pressing him towards him, moaning urgently as Chad licks a path up the inside of his left thigh. His eyes are closed, squeezed so tightly shut that elaborate patterns and designs swirl aimlessly in the orange blackness behind the lids. He's dizzy, swaying slightly, struggling to stay upright. The room is hot, humid almost, and Ryan's shirt clings to his back in that most un-Evans like way, sweat drawing trails on his skin. He should take it off, he thinks, but that would require stopping what Chad is doing, if only for a moment, and that idea is just unacceptable. No one else is allowed to see him this vulnerable, but it's Chad and, even though they've gone from barely speaking to knowing almost every inch of each other in the space of two weeks, he feels weirdly comfortable with the intimacy.

Chad is equally debauched, his shirt long since abandoned, flung across the room to land... actually Ryan's not sure where. His tie dangles uselessly around his neck, the end grazing his stomach, and Ryan itches to remove it. Chad still has his pants on, and Ryan somehow manages enough coherence to laugh softly, because between his shirt and Chad's pants they have enough clothes on for one complete outfit, even though Ryan itches to remove those as well. For now, however, they will have to wait, because Chad is on his knees, kneeling so close to Ryan's cock (but not touching, as Ryan is growing increasingly, painfully, so so aware), and Ryan really doesn't want him to get up. Not yet, at least.

Ryan whimpers as, finally, _finally_ , Chad brings a hand between his legs to touch him, fingers slippery with sweat, like everything else in the room. This isn't the first time they've done this, but it is the first time since they became official in the eyes of their friends, and so it feels almost like their first time all over again. Chad looks up at Ryan and grins, slowly and dangerously, his eyes flashing brightly, and Ryan's legs almost give out there and then. He gasps as Chad's smile vanishes and the only expression left on his face is lust and pure _desire_ visible behind his dark lashes. Ryan's own eyes flutter closed and he rests his head back against the wall, the discomfort brought on by the rough brick grounding him somewhat. He opens his eyes just in time to see Chad take his cock into his mouth and, forget being grounded, he could almost be hitting the ceiling and he doesn't think he'd notice.

Chad is almost as far gone; intoxicated by the heat and Ryan. It feels so right, he thinks; one hand down his pants, the other wrapped around Ryan, Ryan's cock in his mouth. He comes embarrassingly early, after only a few strokes, because wanting himself to last longer so that Ryan can return the favour does not change the fact that he is seventeen years old and they haven't done this for two days as he's been out of town visiting family. It seems less embarrassing though when Ryan comes within a minute of Chad, his normally graceful body jerking erratically with pleasure. And even though no amount of sucking Ryan off will convince him that swallowing is as great as the gay porn he's seen makes it out to be, he enjoys it anyway because the sheer intimacy of the act is overwhelming and the rush it gives him to know that he caused that is incredible. And Chad can't seem to get enough of that feeling and so that makes it OK. More than OK, really.

 

Act III  
Chad doesn't realise what he feels for Ryan is love until they're back at school and fall _musicale_ auditions, basketball practice and homework make then too exhausted for anything more than cuddling and chaste kissing for nearly two weeks. _And he's OK with that_. Not just that, but, despite the fact that his cock's had nothing more than his own hand touching it as of late (and even that's been more because of the physical necessity brought on by his age than actual conscious desire), he's happier than he can ever remember being. And if that's not love then he thinks the whole concept really must be just a commercial enterprise invented by greetings card companies and desperate flower sellers.

Ryan, on the other hand, has known for a very long time that he loves Chad. Or at least since the beginning of their relationship. At first he refuses to acknowledge it, wanting to avoid the heartbreak that will come when Chad inevitably realises it's just a phase or something. But that moment never arrives and, not for the first time in his life, Ryan realises that the chances of Shar being right all of the time really are nigh on impossible, and that he should trust his own instincts more and not rely on his sister's opinions of people. And, after a short session of gloating in front of his twin, he begins to relish the feeling.

They haven't done _it_ yet though. It's been nearly five months and Christmas is fast approaching, and even though there's been hands and mouths and even a few wandering fingers they haven't done it yet. Chad is almost surprised at this, following years of his older brothers' stories of conquering the fair maiden after declarations of love, and other such pseudo romantic shit, but then he kind of isn't. And it's not that they don't love each other, because they do. Even if they haven't said it yet. Not that they need to say it to know, just like Chad doesn't need to tell Ryan he loves basketball and French fries, and Ryan doesn't need to tell Chad he loves hats and musicals. They just know (and if Chad has to listen to _Les Miserables_ on their way to school _one more time_ he swears he will be needing to borrow Ryan's entire hat collection because he will not have any hair left).

It's something of a surprise then, when Chad finds himself naked, in his bedroom, and on top of a very aroused Ryan on a Thursday night after practice a week before school lets out. Ryan is writhing underneath him, his hips wriggling in ways that are probably illegal in more countries than he can name, and somehow, somehow, he is still fully clothed. Something is very wrong with this picture, Chad realises, tugging fruitlessly at the buttons on Ryan's shirt.

"You get your mom to sew these on extra tight or something?"

Ryan is rolling his eyes, Chad can see through the springy curtain of hair that has stubbornly decided to settle over his eyes. He knew he should have listened to his mom when she said it was getting a little long.

"They come like that," he replies. And Chad is nodding, he's sure he's nodding, but Ryan has shifted his hips and suddenly there's friction right there, and Chad really isn't sure which way is up any more and so he could be shaking his head from side to side for all he knows.

Ryan smirks. "You pay a little extra for clothes, they wear a little better." He says, smoothly, and Chad is floored, he really is, that Ryan can act so calm and composed while his own brain is cleverly adding to the steadily growing list of ways in which Ryan is making him fall apart.

"Not much use when I'm trying to get them off you though," Chad practically growls, and then finds a smirk of his own as Ryan shudders beneath him. He should have known it was just an act.

"O...oh." And now Ryan is stuttering, his calm demeanour shattered as Chad's tugging increases and a burst of strength brings the two top buttons of his shirt flying off. If he had enough coherent thoughts left in his head he would pout, because he really likes that shirt, but Chad's effort to keep his upper body somewhat upright and remove the offending garment is forcing his lower body tighter against Ryan's and really it's just... oh.

Chad fumbles some more, manipulating Ryan's upper body, and now the shirt is on the floor, and he's shuffling down, down, down, and attempting his tugging again, only this time it's on Ryan's designer pants. And Ryan really thinks that somewhere along the line he must have done something right because he hasn't ever felt so wonderful in his life and they're not even doing anything yet. Hmmm.

"Chad," he says, with all the coherence he can muster, "Are we... Are we?"

And Chad seems to understand because he smiles slowly, sweetly up at Ryan and answers: "Yeah... if you want to, that is." He's blushing furiously, but then so is Ryan, and he's sure there's a joke in there somewhere about virgins and the like, but right now he really can't see it. Still, the sight of Ryan, his Ryan, all flushed and pressed underneath him, wearing nothing but the wildcat red boxers Chad bought him as a jokey pre Christmas present is going to be giving him wanking material for weeks, and so he's sure he'll have plenty of opportunities to review the situation.

"I... yeah."

They spoke about this, weeks ago, back when they decided they weren't ready yet. And even though Chad can almost recall Ryan expressing an interest in being the 'catcher', so to speak, in this game, that doesn't mean he isn't surprised when Ryan shuffles Chad's weight off of him and spreads his legs so wide that Chad almost spontaneously combusts.

"Woah there, wildcat. Let's get these off first." He hooks his thumbs in Ryan's boxers and tugs gently, motioning for Ryan to lift his hips up, maneuvering his legs closer together. It's as he untangles the red fabric from Ryan's pale feet that it dawns on him: he's nervous. And it's not because of what they're about to do, Chad knows, fumbling about in his bedside table for the condoms one of his brothers gave him, and the lube he keeps in there for jacking off and other emergencies, even though it kind of is. It just that everything else about them (the touching, the kissing, the feelings, the blowing each other in the Lava Springs' poolhouse) just is, and this... this is a step. It's almost like a normal relationship, and neither Chad nor Ryan have ever held much weight with those.

Ryan's whole body is thrumming with need by the time his last item of clothing makes it to the pile on the floor. His heart's practically beating it's way out of his chest, and Ryan's swears that, if Chad actually gets round to touching him anytime soon, it's going to end up beating against the ceiling and he's going to end up a bloody mess on the bed. There are times he hates being so melodramatic.

The momentary lack of contact with Chad has sobered him up somewhat (not that he's ever touched a drop of alcohol in his life, thank you very much; no matter what Sharpay might try and tell people about the Star Dazzle awards after party), and his nerves start to kick in. They're really doing this. And one glance at Chad tells him he's having the same thoughts as well. And he thinks he knows why.

"We're not like them," says Ryan, taking Chad's hand in his own and squeezing. "We're not going to do this and then that will be it, you know. It doesn't change us."

And maybe that's all the reassurance Chad needs to hear because the next thing Ryan knows is that he's letting out a surprised yelp as one (or possibly two) of Chad's lubed up fingers works its way inside of him.

"It's OK," Chad says, stilling his hand momentarily, rubbing small circles on the inside of Ryan's thigh with his free fingers, "We've done this bit."

"I know," says Ryan, "Just wasn't expecting it is all."

He leans back on the bed and tries to relax, and maybe it works because Chad's worked three fingers into him now and he's still OK: nothing bad has happened. Chad is ripping open the condom packet with his teeth, checking that he hasn't torn it, and then sliding it over himself. Ryan feels Chad's fingers leave him and sees as the other boy looks at him in askance; a last minute 'are you sure about this?'

"Yes."

There's a moment of strange, uncoordinated grace then, as Chad's lips crash against Ryan's and he pushes in. All he can feel is heat.

Everything seems to stop for Ryan after that. He's thought about this moment. Of course he's thought about this moment. He's a seventeen year old gay guy with a healthy sex drive; how could he not have thought about this moment? And he's thought about this moment with Chad too, but apparently thinking about this moment and being in this moment are two completely arbitrary concepts because it is nothing like he thought it would be. This is possibly a good thing.

Neither of them last long. It's just too much, too overwhelming, too hot and sweaty, too _everything_. Not that they'd expected it to be romantic (they aren't Troy and Gabriella after all), but they'd expected it to be different somehow.

They lay quietly together. Peaceful. Sticky.

"Hey Ry?" Chad is stroking Ryan's hair, flattening it where the pillow has worked it into spikes.

"Hmmm?"

"I-"

"Yeah," he says, "Me too."


End file.
